Dongeons dragons and little grey boxes
by cuddles1234XD
Summary: flash into the middle of a war. it's just another good vs evil. or is it. Rico is sick and and won't wake up, Private is captured and trust between Skipper and Kowalski is gone. when the enemy is finaly found they are sent in2 a dangerous game w/grey boxs
1. Chapter 1

"It wasn't my fault!" Skipper screamed. He felt it behind his eyes and he knew it came out in his voice. He was on the brink of tears. But he was telling the truth. It wasn't his fault. He was the most shaken by it all. But he wasn't angry. He should be, but he wasn't.

"Don't lie to me Skipper!" Kowalski shouted. "You know what happened! He wouldn't be missing if it weren't for you!" Skipper lost a brother. Not only that but he was denying it. He wasn't owning up to his mistake. "Skipper-" He started to growl.

Skipper broke before Kowalski was able to finish. "I DIDIN"T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!" he shouted with a cracked voice. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. He took a shaky breath. "He wasn't supposed to follow me. He was supposed to stay with you and-and Rico. Not me. Rico was sick, he still is. I was going to the shack we saw earlier to see if anyone there could help. He followed close enough to see be but far enough that I wouldn't notice him. A few minutes down the path I heard something. When I turned around he was there. I tried Kowalski. I started to drag him back. Then they sabotaged us. They took him because he was the youngest. I tried to save him. I tried Kowalski you have to believe me I tried. I didn't get him." Skipper swallowed. "But I got something else. It's in the corner."

Kowalski turned and went to the corner of the room. Sure enough there was something there. It was small and roughly square in shape. It was a metallic grey color and had a single small button. He picked it up and examined it. It was no bigger than an ice cube tray and looked to be just a block of scrap metal. "This?" He slammed it down onto the table. "This is what you got? This is nothing!" he shouted frustrated. They couldn't do anything with this. This was just a block of scrap metal.

"No," Skipper said trying to calm himself down. "Press the button on the side."

Kowalski looked at Skipper skeptically, he didn't fully trust Skipper. But he obeyed and pressed the button. The box immediately popped open


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the box was a small green indent. After a few seconds a map popped up from the green indent. It was a holographic 3D map of some sort of base.

"One of them dropped that," Skipper said. He was able to calm himself down. "I think it's the map of their lair."

Kowalski looked back at Skipper. He didn't know what to say to him. Private was still gone, Rico was still sick, and the only thing they had was a little map. The map didn't say where it was or how to get to it. It was just a map of the facility! He slammed it back on to the table. "We don't know where that is Skipper!" he shouted. "It's just a box with a map of their base! It doesn't show us how to get there!"

Skipper thought for a moment. He looked down at the map. It wasn't just of the base, it was the area around it too. He picked up the map and looked closer, behind the facility was a river. To the left was just woods. No not just woods.

Kowalski watched Skipper frustrated. "Skipper what are you doing?" he asked impatiently.

Skipper didn't answer he looked at the trees in the forest. There were a line of trees close to the facility. Baobab trees. "Baobab," Skipper said to himself. They were baobab trees. Baobab tree's only grow in Madagascar. Private was somewhere in Madagascar. Rico's antidote was probable in Madagascar too.

"What?" Kowalski demanded.

Skipper held up the map. "Baobab trees," he said pointing to the line of trees. "Those are baobab trees. They only grow in Madagascar. This facility is in Madagascar. If this is their main base than it has to be where they're taking Private. Rico's antidote might be there too." He looked hopefully at Kowalski. Kowalski had to understand. They had to go to Madagascar.

Kowalski thought for a moment. Skipper was right, those were baobab trees. Baobab trees were native to Madagascar. But what if they dropped that map on purpose? There was only one way to find out. The bunker was locked buy over fifteen different security systems and locks. Rico would be safe while they were gone. They had to go to Madagascar. "Then it looks like we are going to Madagascar." He looked down at Skipper. He didn't trust him. Skipper could be lying about everything. He could've had the map all along. He could be on the enemy's side. He could've given Private to them. Kowalski didn't know. He wasn't there when it all happened. Skipper could be telling the truth for all he knew. He looked like he was. He looked scared and nervous and upset. He also looked determined. All of it said he had told the truth. But looks can be deceiving. "We'll leave tomorrow at dawn," he said blankly before going into the back room.

Skipper watched Kowalski go. He didn't say anything or argue. He wanted Kowalski to trust him. Arguing wouldn't have helped. Nothing seemed to help. Kowalski blamed him for all of this. He knew Kowalski did. He didn't even know who this enemy was. They would soon find out. Hopefully. Skipper laid his head down on the table. How did all of this happen? They were once in the zoo with friends and they were happy. Now they were stuck in a little two room bunker a thousand feet under the streets of Mexico trying to figure out how to fight an enemy they didn't know anything about. An enemy that had attacked for no reason. They had a map of a facility somewhere in Madagascar. That helped. But what if it was a trap? What if they had cropped it on purpose to lead them to their deaths? What if this facility, base, whatever it was…didn't exist at all? Then again, what if this map was were the enemy hid? What if it was their base? What if the antidote for Rico really was there? And Private…what if he was there? There was only one way to know for sure. They had to go to Madagascar.

Skipper couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't figure out how it happened. He ran the events over and over again in his head but no answers ever came. How did Private slip through his flippers like that? How could he let those freaks take him? How? What were they doing to Private? Did they already start the torture? Did they just kill him? Was Private dead? Skipper shot up. He sat up straight shaking. Private couldn't be dead… could he? Private was too young to die. What if he wasn't dead? What if he was just sitting in a cage waiting for some form of torture? What if they didn't do anything to him yet? Then he was still ok. Right? He was still in one piece. And- and alive. He was fine. If he wasn't dead already.

Skipper got up and started pacing. He could still hear Private screaming as they took him away. They were too fast. Skipper couldn't keep up with them. It killed him not to know what happened to Private. It killed him that he was the one who let Private slip away. It was all his fault. He could've saved Private. But why didn't he? How did he let Private slip away? He still heard Private screaming. He still heard the fear. He couldn't take it anymore. He went to the side walk and pressed a few spots. The wall opened reveling several weapons. Stealth weapons.

Hanging in the wall were three swards in their sheaths, a quiver filled with arrows, a bow, and a shoulder strap filled with three smoke bombs, four knives, and a pair of night vision goggles.

Skipper put the strap on first followed by the two swards, then the quiver of arrows, and then the bow. He took the map and closed the box. He put the map in a bag that hung on his shoulder strap. Leaving a note on the table he left.

This was his fault. He caused this somehow. Now he was going to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski woke up at dusk. He walked into the front room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he pulled his flippers away from his eyes a wave of shock washed over him. Where was Skipper? He looked around the room. His eyes fell on the open wall. Most of the weapons were missing. Almost all of them were. The only thing left was a single sword in its sheath. He walked over and slung the sword is shoulder. When he turned towards the door he noticed the note on the table.

He went over and picked it up. Written on it were numbers. Code.

9, 11,14,15,23, 25,15,21, 2,12,1,13,5, 13,5, 6,15,18, 5,22,5,18,25,20,8,9,14,7, 11,15,23,1,12,18,11,9,.

18,9,3,15,19, 19,9,3,11, 2,5,3,1,21,19,5, 15,6, 13,5,.

16,18,9,22,1,20,5,19, 3,1,16,20,21,18,5,4, 2,5,3,1,21,19,5, 15,6, 13,5,.

23,5,,18,5, 1,12,12, 9,14, 4,1,14,7,5,18, 1,14,4, 9,20,19, 1,12,12, 13,25, 6,1,21,12,20,.

9, 3,1,14,20, 12,5,20, 1,14,25,20,8,9,14,9, 5,12,19,5, 8,1,16,16,5,14,.

9, 3,1,21,19,5,4, 20,8,9,19, 1,14,4, 9,13, 7,15,9,14,7, 20,15, 6,9,24, 9,20,.

4,15,14,20, 6,15,12,12,15,23, 13,5,.

16,12,5,1,19,5, 4,15,14,20, 6,15,12,12,15,23, 13,5,.

19,11,9,16,16,5,18.

Translated it meant:

I know you blame me for everything Kowalski. Rico's sick because of me. Privates captured because of me. We're all in danger and it's

All my fault. I can't let anything else happen. I caused this and I'm going to fix it. Don't follow me. Please don't follow me.

Skipper

Kowalski crumpled the paper in his fist. "Idiot," he hissed to himself. "Stupid idiot."

Skipper had gone to the little hut after he left. It didn't have the cure for Rico but it had other helpful items. Fire explosives, medical kits, and water canteens. He took a few of the explosives but left the rest. From there he made his way to the states, keeping to the shadows and abandoned foundations to avoid detection. Once he climbed over the fence that separated Mexico from the U.S. he ran through the Texan dry lands until he found a house. It was abandoned but provided protection from the sun for a few seconds as he ran through it. It was now midday and he had to find a way to get to Madagascar before the sun went down.

He was about to leave the abandoned house but decided not to. He sat down to catch his breath and think. The only way he was getting to Madagascar was if he flew to Africa first. He'd have to take a boat or swim if he was going to get to Madagascar. There had to be an airport somewhere in Texas that had a plane going to Africa. Finding it would be the hard part.

He got up and headed to the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kowalski shouted behind him.

Skipper spun around and stared at Kowalski. He told him not to follow. Not to follow. Why was he here? Why hadn't he stayed behind? "I told you not to follow me," Skipper stated unemotionally.

"You told me not to follow you, yeah. And how exactly were you planning on getting to Madagascar?" Kowalski questioned.

"Alone, without you, by myself. I don't know Kowalski but I told you to stay behind for a reason," Skipper countered.

"And what reason was that?"

"I don't need you to worry about."

"Oh really?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because I. Don't. Trust. You," Kowalski hissed.

"I'm sorry Kowalski," Skipper said calmly. Before Kowalski knew what was happening he jumped behind him and knocked him out. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He ran out and found a pair of killdeer birds that he asked to take Kowalski back to Mexico. The birds seemed friendly and trustworthy, they were young and naïve. Skipper trusted Kowalski would get back to Mexico unharmed. He felt un unnatural trust towards the birds

Later in the evening he found a ferret who told him where the nearest airport with a flight headed to Africa was.

"Five miles north there's one. Always has a flight to Africa in it," The ferret said.

"Thank's," Skipper replied before taking off towards the airport. He found a couple who were planning on going to Africa and followed them to the plane. It seemed too easy to him, but he didn't think to much of it. An announcer came over the intercom and said that the plane would take off in a few minutes and land in Africa in five hours. He climbed up into the storage unit above the passenger seats when no one was looking and hid behind a bag until the door was slammed closed and everything was dark. He sat back against the wall and let out a sigh. He was tired but didn't want to fall asleep.

Nothing had gone wrong today. Besides Kowalski following him to Texas, but he was back in Mexico now…hopefully. It would be nightfall by the time the plane landed in Africa. The day had gone by slowly, but without incident and that was a good thing. He hadn't thought a lot about anything all day. It seemed so simple so easy. He couldn't get over it.

But he'd have to. Private still needed him to focus and Rico did too. He'd have to figure out where he was when he landed and where Madagascar was from that point. He knew it was off the east coast of Africa, finding out where he was would just give him a better idea of how long it would take him to get to the island.

Kowalski woke up in darkness. He shook the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. The sound of wild dogs and Spanish voices told him that he was back in Mexico. "Dammit," He mumbled to himself. Skipper thought he could keep him in Mexico. Well he was dead wrong. Skipper was probably trying to figure out how to keep Private captured and Rico sick. He was probably one of them that's why he wanted to go alone, that's why he took all the weapons. That was not happening. It just wasn't. Not on his watch. Not ever. He'd get to Madagascar if he had to swim there himself.


End file.
